


An Education

by Timemidae



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Illya Backstory, Jewish!Illya, The Holocaust, but nothing graphic, difficult choices under terrible circumstances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timemidae/pseuds/Timemidae
Summary: Maybe no one is born to espionage, but Illya Kuryakin can say, at least, that he came by his skills early on, and naturally.A double drabble.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	An Education

Maybe no one is born to espionage, but Illya Kuryakin can say, at least, that he came by his skills early on, and naturally.

Cryptography: By the time he is eight, Illyushke knows two alphabets, four languages. By the time he is nine, he knows five, but two of them are secret.

Eavesdropping: He’s supposed to be sleeping, but he creeps toward the door, toward his mother’s voice, and others’. _…come here sooner or later… you can’t imagine… in Varshe… Byalistok… Minsk… Pinsk… Bresht… Keshenev… East, maybe… stay, fight… arms?... afraid… no? not even for your…?_

Disguise: Listening at doors again, though the apartment isn’t theirs— it smells different, no better or worse. He’s been settled down on an ottoman, given a cup of tea: sweet jam at the bottom a rare treat, but he can’t sit, can’t swallow because… _each do what we must… of course we’ll take… you’re lucky he’s so fair._

Deception: ‘This is your uncle now, and this is your auntie. Remember what I told you? What to say if anyone asks?’ ‘My mother was auntie’s sister. She died when I was small.’ ‘That’s right, love. Now, forget me. Your mother’s been gone a long time.’


End file.
